DC Universe vs Stars Wars Universe
by jesselorien
Summary: The ancient Jedi & Sith are returning in the DC Universe the Superheroes and villains face off against the likes of Darths' Vader, Sidious, Bane, Luke & Leia Skywalker. the green fight machine Yoda and a host of others. This series will span most of the DC Universe and eventually lead to the truth behind the Green Lantern powers will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Flares of light turn golden for a moment as if the sun had drifted that much closer. A single ray of yellow energy struck the street turning cars into instant ash. The ground cracked open the sounds of screams were muted the Man of Steel he had learnt from long years how to drown out the cries of fear, the cries of shock and panic form the cries of panic, and hurt from pain and suffering.

Faster than a speeding bullet the man of steel appeared in the skies racing to the scene his form majestically framed by the suns life giving rays. In a red and blue streak he descended towards the scene that would change the world. With his red cape flapping in the wind his face stern and the fierce light of his sapphire eyes penetrating the cloudy plumes of smoke rising from the split concrete.

From the broken street rose a dark figure more machine then man the only sound besides the falling of water from a broken water vein, the hideous sound of mechanical breath. A solitary figure arose from the crater the darkness of his armor marred by dust and debris. The masked face being stared up through red filter light.

The sound of sirens penetrated the still silence and police cruiser pressed the breaks of their cars. Old hands at this another alien creature fallen from space to terrorize fair Metropolis. Swat units poured out from armor cars their rifles and shields ready to halt this newest threat, before the world's greatest hero could ever take flight.

Sight align foreign words penetrated the gloom as the red filter shifted into focus and the dark solitary figure remembered sweeping vistas of far off worlds. A world he despise of sand that was barren, and a land of plenty where he had once been loved. Before him he sense fear and anger, hatred and envy he smiled behind his mask; a mask that had stricken fear in the hearts of the galaxy. Drawing himself up he drew upon the power that resided inside. His body expanded inside and that expansion was mirrored outwardly rising up floating until his boots touched the paved street.

The cops kneeling and standing spoke words of arrogant pride, words that people speak when they think they have an advantage, but their words fell on deaf ears and the dark figure moved towards them the gait of his walk strangely hypnotizing.

The man of steel raised his voice to stop the inevitable outcome, but it happen before he could speak the report of guns he flew down his cape whipping about him, but he need not have bother for the bullets stood motionless in midflight.

The dark clad figure cocked his head to the side, his towering form for a moment pausing as he gazed at the hundreds of projectiles suspended in motion. He laughed a laugh he had not felt for years from when he was whole, before all that he knew was stolen from him. His wife taken, his children hidden, his life destroyed and his body taken by his friend and master. Anger boil inside him and if he had been more man then machine then he would have cooked himself from the inside out. Instead he motioned with his hand sending the projectiles to ground a ringing sound like raindrops upon a roof.

The officers so cocky and confident backed away in fear now, but it was too late as the towering figure made a simple gesture with his hand. His open palm formed in a choking hold. In a single Instant he clenched his fist tight a hundred lives winked out of existence.

A sonic blast shattered the windows, buckled structures and the roar of a man, in the body of a man god cried out in grief. Mad with rage the Man of Steel descended all of the compassion washed away in sea of anger and hatred. He struck with all his might, but it was already too late the dark figure step aside casually as the ground buckled beneath the punched meant to destroy him. Great fissures sprung up causing the city block to fall into itself where the punch landed.

Turning to face the dark apparition the Man of Steel breath heavily causing the air to turn cold freezing the ground and the rubble around him pushing the black clad invader back. Ice coated the black figure his movements once smooth if slightly odd were not jerky giving the man of steel the advantage as he struck a blow driving the armor man to his knees.

"Who are you?" Superman asked with deadly calm his burning eyes giving the lie to this outward demeanor.

"The force is strong in you," answered and dark clad figure heavy breathing echoing in the now silent city if one could tune out the sirens and alarms blaring white noise.

"You killed innocents I will not let you escape," said the enraged hero moving with all the speed he could muster punching with all his might.

The dark figure stopped the assault in mid-strike, even in his weaken state, and with a single gesture sent the man of steel hurling away to crash into a building.

Undeterred Superman rose up flying towards his enemy both hands extended outward he shrugged off the curious push that had sent him hurling earlier slamming into the armor figure who black cape flutter behind him as Superman lifted him heavenward.

The dark figure reached out with frozen grip grasping the Man of Steel around his thick corded neck choking the life and breath from him. Superman's grip weakened, his flight becoming erratic before he unleashed the heat rays that scored a path across his adversary taking the arm that choke the life from him in a death grip off sending it hurling away. In a show of anger Superman hurtled downward slamming the alien invader into the ground driving him into the earth. Anger and rage fueled Superman in that moment as sent a devastating punch in the dark villains face, punch after punch Superman delivered into the mask of the villain.

Finally his senses returned and he looked around himself seeing the destruction he had wrought he looked up as those comrades and compatriots surrounded him their eyes cast away too afraid to speak openly before the symbol of just.

Only one person spoke, "Get a hold of yourself Clark," The whisper came as another dark figure this one a force for good spoke.

"Bruce," Superman whispered in despair as he stared into the cape crusaders dark eyes. "He killed them?" he said questioningly as he looked at the hole he'd punched into the earth's crust.

"Get a hold of yourself, we will retrieve the body and do a thorough scan of his mind if there is anything left."

"I understand…Bruce," Superman said his eyes clouded his voice sad, but resolved. "Do you still have it…just in case?"

"Of course Clark," Batman replied turning his attention to the crater his ringing out with command and authority as he commanded the League into action.

What was his name he wonder? He had walked cold impersonal corridors of star destroyers, and stood upon the bridge of the ultimate weapon and watched it be destroyed as he was thrown into darkness. He had lay dying after finally taking destiny into his own prosthetic hands. He had saw his sons face for the first time. Each breath he had taken was like breathing in the fires of the sun. He had passed on he had become one with the universe. He had been redeemed and seen his old master his friends, he linger watching over the daughter he had tortured and pursued across the galaxy he watched his bloodline swell and then one by one he had saw them fall.

He had watched, and he had waited, and then they had come and he had been wrenched from his abode he had been taken from the universe and sealed in a great battery and used for longer than he could image. Now he was free somehow, but in this horrible manifestation. Curiously there was no hatred, there no was peace either, but acceptance.

His thought stilled and new presence intruded on his domain, eons of waiting and the old lessons came back his master's words reaching into his conscious as he built walls of defense. He could not detect the origins of the life form, but he was powerful.

"My name J'onn. I have been set the task of discovering who you are."

"To tread into the mind of Lord Vader is to tread upon the path of the dark side," He replied his voice the embodiment of fear.

"Vader?"

"Vader?"

"Who is Anakin?" The Martian Manhunter asked. Seeing the divide three aspects of this being. A child and a slave, his only love his mother. A young man proud and scarred a hero loved and admired, but beset with doubt, and envy. And the enforcer more machine and then man, powerful and strong a force of terror and destruction the face of evil, but still a puppet."

"You want to enter my mind, so be it? Feel My pain fill my suffering, know the power of the dark side," The voice said the deep and powerful voice commanded compelling the Man-Hunter into the depths of the twisted mind of a man who had been Hero and Villain who had saved countless millions and doomed billions in single move. He had rescue the damn saved families taken the entire world from the clutches of greedy power brokers, and had slain and entire people in vengeance he, broken oaths and sworn allegiance to evil he had cause the death of beloved, had fallen to his brother, and risen to take vengeance and the order that raised him and taught him the ways of the force. He was the balance by destruction and life he was the force.

For the Martian Man-Hunter it was too much to bare. He had watched his world be razed, but his experiences had nothing on the scale of destruction witness and participated by the mind he'd enter. The Martian Manhunter felt fear as if he were caught in some nightmare. He saw ships at the command of single being spanning across vast light years laying waste upon all who impose him. He watched countless beings fall to a glowing red blade and shouted out as the full wave of emotions from distant stars crash over him. He screamed in his mind a scream that could wake the dead, but to the outside world he was till as a statue as the mind of Darth Vader swirled through his consciousness.

"Something's wrong," Said the flash his red figure with yellow lightning bolt appearing in a swirl of dust and wind as knelt before the man hunter looking into his vacant eyes.

"What can we do," Superman asked concern in his voice.

"Call—I"

"!" The Man-Hunter screamed his form shifted into a thousand faces and races instantaneously his face turning into a boy leaving his mother and unshed tears that linger in his heart to the young man who wielded a glowing blade of blue light who ran cross vast battle fields and different worlds a champion of justice. Then his face changed into a horrible vestige of pain and agony of disfigurement. The mask of warring emotion spoke of wells of deep hatred and resentment whether directed outward or inward no one could tell. it was a face burn beyond recognition. Then he took on the appearance of the dark vestige an appearance that had sent entire world scrambling for cover. Finally the Man-Hunter moved, falling lifelessly to the ground his body laid out across the desert terrain that Superman's blind rage had taken the battle to.

"J'onn," Superman said going to him his face strain as he watch is friend for any stirring of life.

"He's dangerous, too dangerous to leave, we must take him to the Hall of Justice holding facility."

"Not the watch tower?" The Green Lantern asked stepping forward to lift the Martian from the ground using his green power ring to form a stretcher lifting the Martian up.

"No to the Hall, I won't have the Watch Tower compromise and an enemy we have Intel on. Take John to the hall as well he might be possessed and if he is he will be too dangerous to contain."

The green lantern nodded his head extending the field of his ring into a stretcher the military used to take their wounded off the battlefield. John Stewart Blasted off the flash on his trial as Superman and Batman stood isolated from the league none daring to enter their personal space.


	2. Chapter 2

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 2: Meetings

A flash of light struck the southern edge of the isles. The queen rose from her throne a great disquiet in her heart as her commander came before her, "My queen is it an assault by the world of man?"

"Man has learnt its lesson."

"The league perhaps," The General said contempt evident in her voice.

"The Justice League have been our allies."

"They're a group of boys with too much time and energy on their hands."

"Philippus," the queen said gentle chiding in her voice. "Comb the isle find out what comes for us. I will not be caught unawares."

"As you command my queen," General Philippus said barking out orders her brow furring in anger marring the perfection of her smooth brown skin as she moved away from the queen her long braid flinging out behind her voluptuous figure.

Themyscira the home of the Amazons, legends surrounds them, but it is true is that any woman who finds her way to the legendary isles will be accepted and treated as a sister. They will be trained until they are the better of any man.

For the one who is a: Princess, Rebel, Daughter of Good and Daughter of Evil, child of prophecy, there is nothing. The skies are different the atmosphere clean, not as clean as places of her memory tells her she has been, but cleaner than other places with spanning towers.

Her eyes beheld warriors in simple cloth that wrapped around their tone muscle forms each of them more beautiful then the next each in a different way.

"Welcome to Themyscira," said an Amazon her skin bronze her head covered by a golden helm.

"Where am I?"

"Themyscira home of the Amazons."

"But…where am I?"

"Why Earth of course."

"What sector is this earth in?"

"It's referred to by men as the Sol Galaxy, what the lanterns call sector 2814."

"Oh nooooooooo," the princess wailed turning away from the Amazon and her sister to go splashing into surf. She paused upon seeing her reflection. Touching her face in disbelief she closed her eyes holding herself still.

"Are you all right child?" asked the amazon.

The Princess threw her head back laughter echoing outward unleashing repressed emotions. "Child you say? I guess I shouldn't be to surprise by the whims of the force."

The amazons looked at her in confusion wondering at what affliction had driven the poor child to this end. They were amazons though and they would not turn their backs on a fellow sister and so the leader of the amazon scouting party stepped into the surf throwing her spear and shield aside taking the manically laughing woman into her arms and enfolding her in a tight embrace, "It is ok, you are among your sisters. Let your pain and sorrow go for a time, we will take you to our queen and she will give you guidance."

The princess did not want to comforted, but she could not denied the need for physical comfort, the cold void that she had drifted that she had embraced was beginning to crack her emotions began to leak out as the amazon woman who topped her by over a foot held her. The barriers she had built over countless decades fell away as had apparently the years from body.

Queen Hippolyta looked upon the girl before her no more than sixteen or seventeen with brunette hair that hung loosely down her supple figure. It was her eyes that gave the queen pause for in them was queer light unlike anything she had seen before. There was hidden powers in the girl, and for the first time in decades she felt alive a stirring of emotion, Diana and Donna had left her bereft as a mother, but here was child that was ripe for pickings to be groom for succession.

The princess looked at the queen wondering at the power and majesty the woman convey even in her simple dress a long sleeveless toga sandals and simple crown. Seeing her she was reminded of her mother…

Shaking her head she let her emotions be shut away, she was a mother or at least had been until the force had robbed her more times then she cared to think. It had started at her birth first with her mother, then of her father, and even her brother, it hadn't stop though her baby boy, her eldest son, and then her only girl, and the love of her life. They had all fallen to the whims of the force. Free of duty free of love she gave into her emotions gave into the hatred she bore for the force.

"What is your name child?"

The question came from the queen and the princess broke her thoughts away from the wrongs committed against her, "I'm no child I am diplomat from Alderaan, daughter of Queen Amidala and heir to the force, I am Princess Leia Skywalker."

"Proud words for a stranger washed upon the isles of Paradise, your fire shall be tested."

"I'm not afraid of any test."

"You should be," the queen said. "For this test will either grant you the power of the Amazons or see you dead."

Leia felt a moment of fear, she might be in the body of her youth, but her mind was older and she had the long experience of leading the entirety of the galaxy, of loving a rogue, and having the Grand Master of the Jedi Order as her brother. This woman upon the throne was as stern as she imagine master Yoda to be, and as fearsome as Vader.

"A good name, your test begins now," Queen Hippolyta said making a gesture with her hand. Two guards moved as one their spears thrust for the young princess.

Leia saw it before it happen and so she was already moving dodging the spears. It was as if the world was slowed down before her. The two warriors came at her their speed and strength evident. Their competence with their weapons frightening as they moved with precise movements, but for Leia who could see each move four steps ahead it was simply a matter of moving and reacting to the foresight while maintaining focus on the world around her.

Queen Hippolyta stood her eye bright with intrigue as the guards moved at top speed their fighting forms perfect. The child was amazing flowing effortlessly never hesitating never letting the spears touch her. The only flaw in the child was her over use of movement as if she were on some grand stage. That could be fixed though.

"Enough Leia you have proved that you belong here among your sisters, I will personally train you to be a Princess of the Amazons."

Leia looked up her breath coming out ragged and heavy, while the two amazon warriors stepped back their face perfectly composed their eyes calm, their breaths normal. She examine herself and found herself soaked through with sweat her lungs burned she looked at the queen and bowed her head. If she could learn to be like them calm and composed she could be a match for anyone she wouldn't have to keep the fear she constantly hid inside away from her brother and family. More than that she could learn to avenge herself for the force had robbed her, and someone had robbed the force keeping her locked in an endless void to relive her life.

"I accept your generous offer your Majesty."

"Excellent you shall be like my daughter Leia," Queen Hippolyta said the rest of the Amazons looking on silently with shock expressions as the Queen spoke those words.

The noise was overwhelming the sense of isolation was unnerving for the young man who had appeared suddenly in time square. Turning about as the flashing lights of taxicabs swerved trying futilely to avoid the young man who stood startle like some deer frozen in the head lights.

The young man raised his hand drawing on the unseen power that flowed through the world the flashing lights, the breath each person took. Motion and sound it was one through the force. Gathering it within and from around him, he reached out stopping the vehicle inches from crushing him into mush. Looking around him he saw the perplex face of the cab driver, but those walking continued on their way as if nothing extraordinary had occurred. The sound of horns blaring caused the young man to shiver as he released his grip on the taxicab letting it go.

Feeling exposed he leapt from the center of the street landing in a darken alley. He drew in a deep breath centering his self he sat down taking in the force letting the vibrations of the foreign world penetrate his soul as he learn from the stain concrete the past history of the city.

He fell out of his mediations suddenly as pulsing lights within the force surrounded him rising from the sitting position he was in. He looked up seeing a dark hair youth floating effortlessly upon the air he wore blue jeans and black form fitting shirt with a red inverted triangle with an S in the middle of it. In the shadow he could sense another presence his emotions hidden well so well that he was no more than a shadow. Beside the floating youth was a woman startling beautiful.

The young man for a moment lost control of his senses and tears began to fall as he thought of a woman with emerald eyes and red hair. A deep ache penetrated his heart and he dropped to his knees clutching his chest.

"What's wrong with him," the said the floating boy.

"Maybe it's my good looks," replied the girl who floated beside him.

"Enough I say we take him out," came another voice this one a female as the ignition of energy flared up the blades of her twin sword.

"Ravager don't," Called out the one hidden in the shadows, but it was too late as she swung her blade with deadly precision.

The young man remembered himself he was Jedi like his father before him he dodge seeing the moves ahead of time the force guiding him without him having to reach for it he moved with deadly calm as the girl called Ravager came at him her movement reminding him of another warrior. In that moment of memory he slipped his connection with force leaving him momentarily he felt his left arm go numb as he raised his right arm in protection. The feeling of memory and reality collided as he felt his arm sever he dropped to his knees the smoking ruin of his arm held before him whether it was reality or just a memory he could not tell.

"She did it now…"

"Damn it Ravager," called out an angry voice as nearly silent footsteps landed beside the young man. The two figures floating on the air descended looks of concern painted across their brows.

Shock wore off quickly though to be replaced with anger and burning seething rage that seemed to be locked inside him. He had felt this sensation before had experienced it in another life. He stared into the face of his enemy the terror of his dreams and nightmare. He watched replayed over and over again the burnt ruins of his home, and the bodies of his uncle and aunt. He cried out inside his self and that outpouring of grief manifested itself in a storm of power unchecked as the image of that black clad figure stood over him.

Red Robin was the first to notice the change his instincts honed in the fires of battle trained by the Batman, learnt from Nightwing, knowledge gain from Lady Shiva he leapt back even as the power exploded outward flinging him through the alley. He flipped in midair rolling as he landed awkwardly.

Ravager was thrown back her grip upon her blades gone as she landed in heap of bruise bones and muscles.

Superboy withstood it though as did Wondergirl who moved in before Superboy her fist flying. For the Jedi who wielded the force her moves were predictable. He shrugged her off letting her hit nothing but air, he sent her off balance with little push from the force she fell head first, cracking her skull on the cement.

Enrage Superboy attacked his assault furious and without controlled. This proved to be more difficult for the Jedi as his foresight falter the four moves ahead he could see narrowed to one move that was hardly helpful with the speed and strength of the boy of steel.

Leaping upward past the tall buildings to momentarily escape the powerhouse the Jedi reached out with the force grabbing hold of the fallen sword of Ravager. Once given a momentary respite he resettled his mind, but it was the calm possession he recalled in his memories. Instead there was burning fury inside him as the boy of steel crashed in front of him causing the roof to nearly collapse.

The two clashed in a flurry of motion, and the young Jedi moved with ever increasing speed his borrowed blade weaving a defense that the boy of steel could not penetrate. Feeling others approaching the young Jedi moved to finish his opponent letting the sword be knocked aside by the unexpected burning rays of fire that issued from the boy of steel's eyes. The Jedi's next move was the gathering of the force to him he caught the punch that would have obliterated him in single blow. With a cold calm fury he snapped the boys of steel's wrist and flung him from the rooftop to go crashing to the streets below.

Explosions riddled the roof stop flinging the Jedi into the air as a black and red shadow struck with a devastating kick that the caught the Jedi in the stomach. He used the force to cushion his fall rolling to his feet reaching out with the force once more to summon the weapon of his enemy to him, as it was inches form his fingertips the blade vanished.

He looked around momentarily shocked before his head snapped back his connection with force served as darkness closed in around him.

Kid Flash stood over the still body rubbing his fist. Reversing the blade he taken from midair he extended it out to Ravager smiling cockily, "You dropped this lovely."

Ravager snatched the sword sheathing it as she stood over the body. Red Robin was already there checking the young Jedi for his pulse. "He's alive we need to check on Conner and Cassie."

"We're fine, it's our prides that our bruised." Cassie said leaning on Conner as they walked up to the trio on the roof.

"What type of power was that?" Conner asked.

"From what I can discern the power display was the same as the one that touched down In Metropolis."

"Has the league found anything out about the visitor," Kid Flash asked looking down on the spreading bruise of the young Jedi.

"Codename Phantom Menace, the prisoner is being held in the hall of Justice, all efforts to learn about the being displaying humanoid DNA has been halted."

"What? That's not like the league at all Tim."

"No, but the Martian Manhunter suffered a psychic break, and has taken a temporarily leave of absence Conner." Superboy nodded his face heavy with emotions.

"Then we will take the same precautions. We'll house this one at Titan Tower."

"Good thinking, I'll ask Raven if she can do a mental scan, I think she can handle these new beings."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Places of Madness

A flash of Orange light flared over the deserts for instant turning night into the burning rays of the setting sun. In the league of assassin's hidden fortress the ancient patriarch known as Ra's Al Ghul stirred fitfully beads of sweat forming on his brow his face scrunched up in anxiety. Awakening he looked over his bedchamber his eyes taking in lifetimes of priceless artifacts. How many times had he sack corrupt cities, but his time had ended the great detective time was now. Countless battles, countless offers rejected had seen to that. He would wait in the shadows and see whose view of the world would win out.

But something was stirring the shadows of his mind; some outside of his control that he could not pin down was out their lurking. The old man would have turned away, but a part of the insanity of the Lazarus pits lingered. He had not been in one in years as the Batman had sacked them ending his constant rejuvenation.

The disquiet was too much for his inquisitive mind to handle and so rising he drew on his cloak silent as he slipped past his devoted servants. He moved through night swift as if he were a young man once more. Finally he came to a cave one he did not know existed.

This un-knowledge caused him to shake for this was his domain and no others, he knew every hole, and nook. A figure appeared flickering in a fading blue light. Ra Al Ghul felt fear, but he was Ra Al Ghul he did not know fear and thus he followed the spectra into the cave.

Down and down he went into darkness even as he conquer his disquiet he drew his sword the sharpen blade coming forth silently.

There was no need for his blade for as he reached the edge of the cliff, he beheld complete darkness. "What is this?" He whispered as he stared down into utter darkness.

A rasping dark echo in the cave saying, "This is your destiny?"

"I create destiny I'm Ra Al Ghul," Ra responded his voice imperious as he scanned the cave his hawk like face intent.

"GOOOOOOOD!" the voice came from all corners of the cave, but more importantly from inside his head.

"You don't frighten me trickster,"

"You should fear," the insidious voice said as the trails of blue lighting struck from above, behind, head on, and from both sides. Ra Al Ghul dodged the first strike the second he sidestep the super-heated ozone searing cloth and flesh from his body.

The third he parried with his blade, but this mistake was his downfall as the lightening leapt up the blade striking home lifting Ra Al Ghul off his feet sending him hurling into the cave wall.

Now the figure appeared from the shadows hooded and cloaked. "Excellent you will do nicely you have the knowledge of this world and the resources to create a new empire."

Ra Al Ghul raised his eyes his nerves unresponsive as he looked into the face hidden beneath the scowl of the black cloak. The figure vanished before Ra Al Ghul, the cloak concealing his vestige crumpling to the ground as the bluish red light shot into Ra Al Ghul. Ra screamed his head thrown back as power issued from him light flaring from his eyes and mouth.

The cave darkened the echoes of Ra Al Ghul dissipating over time the faint vibrations fading. In time Ra Al Ghul stood up taking off his clothing he smiled a sinister smile as he step off the cliff dropping into darkness.

From the darkness a bright light rose up and Ra Al Ghul rose lightening flowing around his body his face had changed sunken his black hair had turned fully white his once bronze complexion was pale. His dark lively eyes were now deadened orbs of burning burnish gold.

"Finally I have found it, Immortality," he said in a voice that was not his own as he took up the crumple black cloak settling the hood over his head as he moved from the cavern. On the ground of the cave a black ring laid Ra smiled lifting with his mind focusing on it for just a moment before slipping them into it into his robes.

At the cave mouth an army of assassins waited, "The time of repast and watchfulness is at an end, it is time for us to take control of this world. I will create a grand empire and you shall be the sword that protects the head."

"Ra Al Ghul,"

"Ra Al Ghul!" The crowd of Assassins shouted.

A Bolt of crimson light pierced the dark cloak that hung over the asylum for the criminally insane. Arkham a rogue gallery of the most vicious criminals it split open. The figure that stood up from the crater formed by the bolt of light, was tall and brooding, his face hollowed by sorrow his eyes were like those of a cat yellow in the gloomy darkness. The cells doors of Arkham were thrown opened before the cold eyes filled hate and rage.

The guards shouted out words that could be of no importance to the towering figure as the little bit of life-force they had was severed as easily as a spider's web when broom sweeps through it. That was the how the figure viewed the world for he was of the dark side. His power fueled by the turmoil and rage seething in the emotional spectrum pain and suffering were his allies.

Echoes of manic laughter filled the empty spaces criminals turned on each other each expressing their hopeless emotions in the most physical way. For he who is the embodiment of the sith it was like a banquet laid out before him to feed his starving powers. He drew onto madness fueling his starved cells with the power of the Force. He stuck with deadly precision letting his will scythe through the inmates until only the strong were left.

They were afraid and with good reason for he is was no cape crusader come to put them in cage, instead he stood before them as the ultimate form of freedom, in the form of violent death to these inmates. The first to come forward was the villain Bane the venom serum coursing through his blood as he yelled, "None can stand before Bane."

Standing their calmly the bald figure lifted the muscle bound brute into the air slamming him into the ceiling then to the ground. He flung him left then right into the concrete walls reinforce with steel. He continued this until the man was bloody and near death his body broken hang limp like a ragdoll from the invisible strands of the force that held him aloft.

"You are correct no one can stand before Darth Bane," the sith lord said his voice echoing eerily in the insane asylum. Bane screamed the pitch causing all those still around to cover their ears as his body was seemly ripped apart from inside out to splatter across the asylum walls.

Darth Bane turned his attention to those left already defeated as their combine wills were broken. He struck unmercifully unleashing a torrent of force lighting that turned a mass of bodies into charred ash.

Moving through the carnage he had wrought the dark lord smiled as he began his hunt feasting on the terror of those who had bore witness and had enough brains left in their drug addle minds to flee.

Darth Bane caught his next victim hiding under a stairwell, which he collapsed with a swipe of his hand, crushing the poor tormented soul beneath steel and brick.

The next inmate's head exploded in middle of a degrading act being performed on a guard who hollered and screamed. When Bane walked pass the man thank him for saving his life. Bane lifted him up kindly with an extended hand looking into the man's tormented eyes. He smiled cruelly his face harsh as he snapped the man's neck. Bane watched the light fade away slowly sucking the pain of his victim into himself powering himself fueling the dark side of the force.

He looked down strangely perturbed as he felt his mind pulled into space. He wrenched his thoughts back to present looking down upon his hand where a black ring adorned his hand. He scowled as he looked at the ring then shrugged as if to say it was of little concern, serving the link between him and the ring wrapping it completely in a force bubble.

"Darth Bane will not be ruled by another; as Darth Revan decreed; one to embody the power, one to crave it. That is the rule of two," His words are harsh as the effects of the black ring started to take effect upon his body decay spreading over him. He smiled savagely as he drew on the force upon the pain and suffering imprinted upon the walls of Arkham Asylum. As he drew upon the dormant emotions the walls began to crumble around Darth Bane who stood protected in a force bubble.

"Darth Nekron your feeble will cannot contain the power of a Sith Lord let alone the power of the force in its entirety. Go haunt someone else for you are no true sith." The ring crumbled the power inside it drained into the dark lord's force.

"You are not living, but death is one with the force, to try and separate it is an effort in futility."

Bane turned his attention away from lingering presence of Nekron back to the business at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 4: Threads

He was disconnected from the force the world was still, blank, and sterile in his cell. He had been there for a day and a half he felt his concentration slipping, but he knew he must maintain his calm it was the Jedi way.

The door to his cell opened revealing a woman in a purple cloak behind her stood a man with green fur. It wasn't an unusual site for someone who had traveled galaxies, but the since of burning passion emanating from the man wasn't healthy it was the kind of possessiveness that lead to the dark side. The woman let the door slide shut behind her sealing the two of them together.

"My name is Raven," she spoke her voice calming.

"My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"I need to know what you are doing here," She said looking into his eyes.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

Luke looked at her his eyes sincere, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I just appeared here. I have all these memories a lifetime worth floating around in my head."

"Can you tell me where you are from?"

"Sure I lived a desert planet called…Tatoonie. I lived with my aunt and uncle, but," Luke face blanched as images flowed into his head as he saw the burnt flesh of his only family he drew back away from Raven as images of different battlefields filled his mind and the image of the Darth Vader reached out to him in welcome.

Beast Boy looked at the monitor his face a stern mask of mistrust, "The kid going crazy in there, we need to get Raven out of there," he said looking at Red Robin who sat reclined in the chair before the console with Superboy beside him and Wondergirl leaning on his arm.

"No Raven is strong she can handle him, besides if need be Bart can handle him again," Red Robin said looking at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smiled giving Beast Boy a thumb up with a wide grin. Ravager standing in the background rolled her eyes. "I can go get the information we need just let me grab my daggers," She said moving from the room.

"No Raven will be fine," Red Robin said. "We have to faith in her."

Beast Boy growled his anger evident as all their gazes turned back to the screen.

"If you will permit me to enter your mind I can help you sort out your memories," Raven said reaching out to Luke who now stared wide eyed at the ceiling seeing something only his mind could imagine. Raven reached out touching her consciousness going into his mind she floated through vast reaches of space and saw the glowing blades of the Jedi locked in an internal struggle and then she saw the dark spectra his form at the center of the Luke's psyche his very presence oppressive, "Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy together!" the voice was overpowering Raven screamed as the image in Luke's mind took form in the room.

Beast Boy ran from the room taking on the form of a bird its wing flapping with rapid beats as booked the corner going for Raven.

Red Robin stared at the screen his composure almost coming undone, "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked the Teen Titans.

"That's the guy that superman took out," Kid Flash said looking at the image.

"Yeah they are connected," Red Robin said bringing up other screens. "It gets worse there are anomalies like these going around the entire planet." Red Robin said bringing up the screen of the destroyed Arkham Asylum. "This is one of the anomalies."

Beast Boy crashed through the door his form taking on the form of a roaring lion lunging at Luke. Before he could sink his teeth into Luke he was kicked aside by Ravager who stood before Luke her blades extended. "Enough Beast Boy she isn't in danger, you need to let her do her job."

Beast Boy stood his eyes dangerous, "Move out of my way," he growled his human form changing into that of a large green ape.

Raven could sense the turmoil around her and wanted to go to Garth, but she was caught in a maelstrom of powerful forces strong enough to bring the galaxy to its knees. She sifted through the memories seeing the lifespan of Luke and finally was able free herself.

She stared at Luke who eyes were vacant then place a soothing hand upon Garth's leg calming the beast that threaten to come out of him. "I'm fine Garth," Raven said standing in the detention chamber. "Come we have much to discuss all of us."

Lex Luthor stood over looking metropolis he hated the city almost as much as he hated Superman, but it was why he stayed to fuel the hatred the anger that burned in him. It was why he had decided to meet with Ra Al Ghul.

The door open allowing the four hundred year old patriarch through a multitude of scans assured Luthor that Ra Al Ghul was what he claimed to be. The two stared at each other for a moment gaining the others' measure.

"What did I do to deserve this pleasure," Luthor asked.

"I've heard of your recent obsession," Ra Al Ghul said looking at Luthor from beneath his scowl. "I can help you with that though I can attain for you the ring you seek."

Luthor was silent not wanting to show his eagerness his need for the power that the power ring had created in him. "And what would it cost me?" Luthor asked.

"The temporary suspension of your ego Luthor, and the ability to work towards a common goal."

"What do you know of my goals?"

"Your obsession with Superman is well documented Luthor, but more then that I can bring him to his knees with your help."

Luthor turned away from Ra Al Ghul his hopes distracting him from logic this man was said to be the ultimate assassin. Said to control the shadows he had toppled the greatest cities of each age and hear he was offering everything he could desire it was too good to pass up.

"I can't accept your offer you can show yourself out," Luthor said his eyes mocking himself in his reflection.

Ra Al Ghul reached into the dark robes he wore bringing out the black power ring. Luthor turned his eyes widening.

"How!"

Ra Al Ghul smiled his eyes burning with power beyond the understanding Luthor, "Know that the ring is yours so long as you obey Luthor."

Luthor snarled bringing a laser gun to bear upon Ra Al Ghul, "I'll take it by force," he roared at Ra Al Ghul who smiled as a bubble of pure energy formed before him as Luthor pulled the trigger.

With a flick of his hand the laser gun from his hand to go skidding across the floor looked from the laser gun to Ra Al Ghul his eyes frantic. Ra Al Ghul struck raising a single finger at Luthor launching a stream of force lightening into Luthor's chest driving him across the room to lay sprawl upon the ground huddled against the wall in the fetal position. Ra AL Ghul walked forward his eyes cold his mouth turned up in smile, "You need a lesson in obedience Luthor," he said raising both hands before him sending forth an unending torrent of force lightening into Luthor screamed and howled until he could scream no more until finally the lightening stopped and all that was left was the burnt wreckage of a man whose very eyes smoked.

"Good, you have learnt true punishment true power and you will serve me Luthor or die."

Luthor looked up with fear and pain at the dark lord who stood over him he nodded his head unable to shed tears for his tear ducts had been sheered shut.

"Good now assemble all your forces: mercenaries, black ops units, Meta humans and bring me Vader."

"Vader?" Luthor asked questioningly.

"He is the visitor from space that your arch rival fought. He is in this Hall of Justice located at the heart of what should be your city Luthor. Bring him to me and you will be rewarded.

Batman stood over the wreckage of Arkham Asylum rain poured down like over his cowl head. Nightwing stood beside him his face impassive as he had learnt from his mentor, "We need to find out who did this," Nightwing finally spoke his voice hard.

"This is more than destruction it is a pattern Dick, one that is connected to this Vader character."

Batman paused for a moment then turned to Dick, "Assemble the Outsiders Dick, Tim just radioed in, he has found a pattern, and Raven has entered the mind of one these visitors."

"Sure thing what do you want us to do?"

"Hunt down whoever did this bring him down," Batman said. "I need to meet with Diana."

The Titans sat in conference their gazes upon Raven who sat at one end of the long table beast boy to the right of her.

"That boy in there is from different galaxy and this Vader is his father," Raven said looking over the group.

Red Robin stared at the Raven, "If he is this Vader son can the rest of the anomalies also be related in familial connection."

"Only Vader and a sister a twin are most likely to have appeared on this our world." Raven replied.

"Then we should try to find her."

"There is one more thing," Revan said before Titans rose from their meeting, "Luke's memories are regressing to a point that chronically matched to his current age which is sixteen. This means that his sister should be suffering from the same fate."

"What does this mean," asked Wondergirl.

"It means that if we assume the anomalies to be the same then we need to move quickly because everyone from Luke to Vader will begin regressing. If we hope to learn anything from these beings we are operating under a time schedule."

"But we don't know what time is on the clock," Conner said looking over the group.

Red Robin stared at the group, "Batman has been notified he has assembled the Outsiders. We are going to Metropolis. Titan's assemble!"


	5. Chapter 5

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 5: Hall of Justice

Alarms sounded throughout out the hall then there was silence, the silence felt after a shock wave of concussion force. Those in the Hall were thrown from their feet. A boom tube was open at the center of the hall. Luthor stepped through in his right hand a laser gun in his left hand a cold ray. Around him were mercenaries garbed in black each fired lasers around the all. Luthor walked between unconcern with personal safety spurned on by green and the lust of the power ring. He fired indiscriminately firing down hitting anything and everything that moved.

Black Canary came forward a scream ripping up the flooring and everything else in its path mercenaries were thrown about. Luthor let the wave of sound wash over him as he aimed his laser gun at her chest. Black Canary dodged the first shot, but was hit solidly in the chest as Luthor calculated her trajectory firing his freeze ray at the spot she would be at the apex of her jump. She fell crashing to the ground.

"Secure the hall, plant the explosives and then exit!" Luthor ordered the mercenaries still standing striding forward.

As door off to the side slide open revealing Steel his gunmetal grey steel ominous in the hall as he flew forward his hammer slamming into a mercenary whose ribs cracked as his body was flung to the side. Three of the mercenary's his cohorts converged on Steel the lasers striking ineffectually at his armor. With one mighty swing he knocked the mercenaries away his gaze focus on Luthor who turned his face towards the hero seeing symbol on his chest he sneered a mask of contempt marring his continence. As Steel stared into those eyes he felt a shiver of fear for Luthor eyes were hollow pits with dark bags underneath.

"Luthor," Steel roared, "This is the last straw!" he said throwing his hammer at Luthor the head of the hammer crackling with energy. Luthor stared at the hammer his face impassive as a mercenary threw himself in front of the hammer his body flying past Luthor to go crashing into the far wall.

Luthor raised the ice gun a blast of pure cold the air turning to sickles that crash to the ground even as the beam struck Steel directly in the chest.

The S on Steel's chest glowed the melting through the ice causing steam to fill the room like a great sauna. Raising his hand above his head the hammer return to Steel's iron grip as he strode forward his gaze focus upon Luthor who'd turned his back on the hero.

"Luthor don't run from me!"

Luthor did not stop moving until he reached the control panel located on a console at the far end of the room. His hands moved over the keys as he broke through the leagues inscriptions. On the screen the image of Vader bound to a table in a secure room appeared on the screen.

Steel seeing the image leapt the distance soar through the air as he brought his Hammer to crush Luthor a blast of green energy engulfed him throwing him back crashing through glass cases and relics from the Leagues past victories. He rose shaking his head as the android stood up the skin on his chest revealing the steel beneath the synthetic flesh.

"Metallo," Steel growled beneath his mask. "Still Luthor's dog I see."

"The dog has teeth," Metallo said grinning ripping away his tatter clothing to reveal his body his teeth flashing with a razor edge. The green light in his chest glowed bright as he charged Steel.

"I'm not Superman to be stalled by a glowing rock Metallo, I'm Steel." The two clashed battering at each other Metallo taking the brunt of the assault as Steel's hammer struck resounding blows until the Metallo was force to his knees. He looked up in time to see the Hammer descend driving him into the ground causing the building to rock on its foundations.

Steel looked up meeting Luthor eyes in them he saw death a pain and suffering he had never witness in the megalomaniac. Steel moved to go after Luthor, but he was impeded by the grip of Metallo who though broken glared up at Steel his eyes aglow.

"Goodbye Steel," Luthor said turning his back on the hero as the Hall of Justice was rocked by the explosion that expanded outward from Metallo. Steel raised his hands to shield himself as the world turned to green the walls crumbling even as the door slid shut behind Luthor. "Luthor!"

The Red Tornado watched the screen as the blip that indicated the Hall of Justice flared red on the screen. The control room doors burst open revealing the Green Arrow his face a mask of fear, "Tell me that wasn't the Hall of Justice?"

"I'm sorry Green Arrow the Hall is gone."

"Was Dinah there?"

"I'm afraid so it would seem that a Boom Tube was open in the middle of the all after that everything is blank."

Green Arrow slammed his fist on the console his anger evident, "Prep the teleportor," he said his voice cold.

"Is that a good ideal Oliver, we should prep a team."

"I'm not waiting Ulthoon."

"As you wish I will accompany you.

Nightwing stood with the outsiders his former team that kicked him out for being too dispassionate it had been too much in hindsight leading the Titans to their deaths he had watch to many of friends fall in the name of ultimate justice to save the universe he couldn't handle the pain. It had taken a piece of his humanity, but in times of crisis they came together.

Batman stared at them from the screen, "The Hall of Justice has been hit," Batman said his face and voice both emotionless. Shocks surrounded behind Nightwing, but he knew his mentor, he was seething beneath the cool façade, and he would not rest until he'd found those responsible.

"What's the play Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Focus on the mission hunt down the one that destroy the Arkham Asylum. I'm heading to the Hall see what clues I can find keep me updated Nightwing."

Nightwing turned even before the screen went blanked he looked at the outsiders his eyes gauging the team he'd been given command of once more. They weren't with him not entirely, but they'd had common cause. Black Lightning aka Jefferson Pierce there was no love lost between him and Nightwing not after Black Lightning's daughter Thunder was put in a coma under Nightwing's watch. Geo-Force aka Brion Markov was there as well and as was the bad blood Geo-Force's sister Terra had also died on his watch fighting against the Teen Titans. Halo aka Violet Harper, Katana aka Tatsu Yamashiro, and Metamorpho aka Rex Mason rounded out the team.

As he looked upon them Nightwing realized that he was not needed Geo-Force was the leader Black Lightning the veteran of hundred battles, and though Nightwing had been there at the founding of the Justice League. He would do this, because it was Batman wanted.

Lex Luthor stood over the black clad battle damage form of Vader he walked around the table observing the tubes and machines that kept the cyborg creature alive. "What makes you so special?" Luthor asked aloud unconcern with the destruction he'd wrought above him. Shaking his head he brought his laser gun up aiming at Vader's head.

His hand spasm the gun dropping from his numb finger tips. Images of that horrible laugh filled his soul. He tremble dropping to his knees as the blue lightning poured through his body once more never abating as the presence of a mind more insidious then his own took hold of him examining all he was wresting from him all pretenses. Sweat beaded upon his brow his as tried to shake off the voice that commanded him, "Bring back Lord Vader, and I will make you a match even for Superman. Fail and I will let you experience an eternity of greatest fears."

Standing Lex Luthor looked down upon Vader his hatred for this unknown being complete he raised a remote pressing a single button causing a boom tube to open up the white rings of light.

A figure hooded and cowl stepped forward moving through to stand over Vader's form. "Lord Vader you betrayed me once," he said a pale had caressing the face mask. "But not this time I will restore to you the way you should have been before Obi Wan Kenobi ruin you."

Turning to Luthor the hooded figure smiled only his lower face visible the beard that his host had favor was shaved clean a smooth chin leading up to perfect teeth, "Come Luthor."

Luthor bowed his head gritting his teeth even as he spoke the words that had been seared into him, "Yes my Master," He said using even as Vader floated into the air before them as they enter the Boom tube vanishing from the Hall of Justice.

Batman stood upon the rubble of the Hall of Justice Superman had already rescued all the victims. There was no sign of the Martian Manhunter nor the one called Vader. Batman watched his fellow leaguers, Green Arrow stood over the Black Canary who had survived the blast due to the coat of ice she had been incased in. Steel was in the medical wing of the Watch Tower his chances less than one percent.

Batman watched as Superman put on a good front, but the ground was poison with Kryptonite he was weakened from his time beneath the rubble. The attacks were coming faster and faster and while he thought through all villains he'd face alone and together he could not place a pattern. One of their only leads was gone stolen from beneath their nose.

Batman turned away walking to a seemingly empty space as dark space open slightly over head seeming to walk on air Batman walked up to the dark space passing through. The plane was the same as times previously before him stood Donna Troy her face set in a stern expression. Diana sat her eyes cast towards the scene below.

"We need to talk."

"I know Bruce."

"Tim was able to find corresponding energy signatures, one touch down near Themyscira."

"I know Bruce."

Batman stared at Diana his eyes narrowed to slits not liking her answer. The tension was there it had never gone away after she had murder Maxwell Lord. But it had softened after his death and return, after the events of the Blackest Night.

"Why wasn't the league informed?"

"Because up to this point I was unaware of it, but my mother has disinherited me," Her fist clenched.

Batman looked from Wonder Woman to Donna Troy who nodded confirmation. "This is another threat a plot."

"No Bruce, though it is connected by events this decision has been long in coming, I thought Donna would take the title as she has aptly taken the reigns in the League. But we have been summoned back to access her new heir and adoptive daughter."

"I want to come."

"You know that is not possible I have broken my people's laws far too often for the passing of the heir-ship."

Batman turned away his leaving as he had come. Donna looked at her sister a frown on his face. "He's not pleased."

"He is never pleased that is what makes him the greatest of us all."

"Is that why you love him?"

"One of many reasons Bruce and Clark are the best man has to offer their drive their conviction to justice."

Upon the red bake plains of Mars the Manhunter knelt upon the spot where his wife and child had been murder. He tried to maintain his identity, but he couldn't another force echo in his mind dominating him to his will.

"You let your wife fall, your son die, and now you live in peace you have come to terms with their destruction. Where is you rage? Where is your hatred? You are weak Martian you let your fangs be pull while a man your lesser is hailed as the greatest hero alive this Superman is not your equal what has he lost?"

"His family his world," the Manhunter answered.

"A world he knows nothing of a world he never knew. You lost more your anger is justified."

"What of Batman he lost his parents before his eyes, he does not rage."

"Because he has yet to tap into the power of the dark side," his rage his anger drives him pushes him until he has bent all those with power to his will. That is power and yet you reject it let me lead you let me show you what it is to wield the power you have and show you the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

The Martian Manhunter bowed his head as his form changed starting from his feet rolling up his body until he stood up looking up at the sun now eclipsed the cape upon his back swirled around him. He raised his hand before him scanning the universe, "The galaxy shall know the power the dark side," he said as his face became a mask of terror enough to inspire fear in the hearts of billions. He was Lord Vader dark lord of the sith.


	6. Chapter 6

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 6: Outsiders' Bane

It been hours since Bane had killed the owners of the archaic vehicle he drove. He listen to the static lace radio the news of others he did not know of these other force wielders but so far he had glean that the galaxy was different and this planet Earth was at once a back world planet and yet a hub for intergalactic traffic.

Bane's thoughts were sideline as the ground beneath the squealing tires lifted launching his stolen vehicle skyward. He felt himself lurched from the seat to float suspended in the air. Three figures surrounded him.

Bane felt them through the force the three before burned with power the others coming shifted through his senses. One had the cold feeling of death like the Mandalorians. Yet is was the last one who gave Bane pause for in him he sense the force like a tiny flame a spark that if ignited could lead to his destruction.

The three descended he saw the indigo energy that encased him. He shifted as his feet touch the grass beside the road. The energy hold him shifted to a green glow. He felt his motion restricted

Nightwing flew above the bat-plane keeping pace with the others who could fly Katana sat beside him behind them was Metamorpho. Geo-force was in the lead follow closely by Halo and Black Lightning. Their target stood looking at the three seemingly unconcern for the coming assault.

Bane cocked his head these being spoke basic the galactic trade language, "Who are you to stand before Darth Bane?"

"I'm Geo-Force and we are the Outsiders we want answers you slaughter all the inmates of Arkham Asylum.

"They were weak so I crushed them to fuel the power of the dark side."

"You will come with us you madman."

Bane shook his head raising his right hand before him Halo grasp as the green light shatter of her stasis field broke, "No I will not you insolent child," force lightning poured from Bane in torrent striking at Geo-Force. Black Lightning leapt forward redirecting the lightning until it circled around him, "How about you take that back you," Black Lightning growled flinging the lightning back at Bane whose eyes had momentarily widen as his lightning was wrenched from his grasp before it was flung at him.

Nightwing watched that lightning surged around the bald figure a radius of five feet completely unfazed by the return attack.

Bane frown as his force bubble wither under the storm of lightning this man seemed to be more dangerous than the ones he'd encounter. He wondered if all on this world had such power. But he did not have time to contemplate his thoughts the earth rumbled under his feet. The ground exploded forcing Bane to leap into the air he flipped dodging the second lightning attack from Black Lightning.

As Bane righted himself in midair a flash of light filled his vision, he felt his back sear as a blast of light sent him hurling into the road. He rolled over in time to dodge a powerful punch from the leader of these men the ground cracked breaking. Rolling to his side Bane lashed out with a kick sweeping the Geo-Force's legs out from under him before blasting him with lightning sending him spinning in an uncontrolled circle to land in the center of the rode.

Bane flipped to his feet meeting the frontal assault from Black Lightning. He caught the lightning in palms gathering to his self before unleashing it back above his head striking Halo who had come from behind once more to strike at Bane. She screamed as she fell from the sky crashing to the ground to lie limply upon the road. Black Lightning charged But Bane drew on the force blasting Black Lightning with a wave of force launching over a hundred yards away to skid across a field until his momentum was stopped by an abandon house where he laid disorientated.

Nightwing popped the hatch on the bat-plane; Katana leapt out followed closely by Metamorpho He descended her blades flashing before.

Bane felt the assault through the force her anger burned like a beacon. She came with two swords each a flashing blur in her expert hands. She thrust at Bane's throat feinted slashing at his midsection. Bane felt fire lace through side as blood was drawn. Bane twisted away from her but she came forward with anger.

Bane fell into the envelope of the force anticipating the attack pattern catching Katana's wrist. Glaring down at her he snapped the sound of breaking bone filling the air forcing Katana to drop the blade in her right hand. He caught the other wrist crushing it his iron grip as he stared down at the woman. Her sword fell but did not touch the ground as he caught it with the force. She struggled in his grasp trying to break free he let force lightning run up her arms through her body she cried out as her body was engulfed in pain. Taking her blade in his hand thrust it through her heart ending her torment.

Metamorpho launched himself at the enemy his fist crashing into the man's stern jawline. Bane turned his gaze upon the man releasing Katana her body falling in a smoking heap at his feet. He dodged Metamorpho attacks appearing before the hero as blur reach out with the force Katana's other swords leap into his hands with a fluid grace he cut an X across Metamorpho chest drawing blood.

Metamorpho began to shift, but before he could Bane reached out with the force forcing him to stay solid. Metamorpho clutched at his throat his eyes bulging. The swishing of Nightwing's wing-o-ding slashed across Bane's cheek drawing blood. One impaled into his wrist.

Bane stared at the man standing in the cockpit of the hovering craft. Looking at the man grasping as his feet he turned rising his bleeding hand reaching out with the force he crushed the craft with his will.

Nightwing leap away from the Bat-Plane gliding away from the destruct of the craft. He landed to the side of the man who had single handedly dispatched the Outsiders.

Bane looked at the man before him bringing his sword up; he charged his speed closing the distance in an instant. The man dodged his blade strikes by the smallest of margins. Bane was impressed for he wielded the force and could the man's next moves, but always he was slightly off. The he was on the defensive as the man produced twin bow staffs striking with precision he was a master a train warrior, and Bane was growing tired the constant battles wearing on him.

Utilizing his rage he ducked a slash at his head driving his elbow into the man's mouth. In that moment of distraction he unleashed another lightning barrage engulfing the man in a torrent of power flinging him through the air. Surprisingly he righted himself. Landing some feet away where he knelt catching his breath.

Nightwing stared at the man he could not touch him he had barely kept ahead of the man's furious assault,

"Batman do you read me?"

"What is it Nightwing?"

"We've encounter the Arkham Killer, he's defiantly related to the Vader guy more than that he's taken out the outsiders."

"Retreat," Batman said.

"Can't Bruce, he's taken out the Bat-Plane."

"He what," Batman asked anger in his voice.

"He's taken it out some type of telekinetic attack. He can produce lightning like Black Lightning. The man can fling people about better then Halo. He defeated Katana in an instant. He's superior to us in every way."

"Who's still active?" Batman asked

"Only me," Nightwing said staring up at Bane who strode towards him. "And not for long," he said standing to face the man.

The ground split from beneath the two as Geo-Force attacked lave flowed from him encasing Bane in a torrent of fire and death.

Bane stumbled back the force bubble he thrown up hastily collapsed under the power unleashed by Geo-Force. He felt his skin blister then melt under the barrage the pain was unbearable as the ground sunk beneath him.

"Geo-Force stop!" Nightwing roared as Geo-Force melted the ground.

"He almost killed the entire team did you think I would let that stand?" Geo-Force landed beside Katana lifting her into his arms protectively.

"That is not our way."

"Save your speeches Nightwing, I'll wait to hear it from Batman."

"You will hear it from me."

"No Nightwing I lead here my call not yours, this is our team we are the Outsiders, not a part of the league. You aren't needed here go play with your Titans."

Nightwing turned away from Geo-Force brushing pass Metamorpho who had picked himself off the ground. Black Lightning walked passed him going to check on Katana.

"You killed him?" Black Lightning asked looking at the molten crater.

"I did what I thought best Nightwing would not have lived."

Metamorpho turned walking in the direction where Halo had been thrown, "Come on we need to find Violet."

Bane felt death close at hand, but death was not separate from the force it was all connected, but Nekron had changed that and not just Nekron, but the guardians. Anger burned in him for the force had been perverted even more so then the Jedi ever had. He grabbed the anger he embraced the pain, and unleashed the power of his emotions.

The ground ripped open as he floated above the encrusted earth Bane spotted the man who had nearly destroyed him hurling his stolen sword like a javelin. Geo-Force turned in time to see the blade impale him. He stumbled back a step all around time seemed to have frozen seeming to stretch out before him, He saw the expression of Black Lightning the disbelief the rage consuming his friend even as the strength leeched from him as he collapsed to his knees still holding Katana, "I've failed," he whispered cradling Katana closer to him

Black Lightning turned in time to see the assault he roared in anger unleashing all the power inside his self. Power poured through the air screaming as the lightning bolts cut a path through the ozone striking Bane squarely in his chest.

Bane hissed as the bolt threw him through the air. He landed on his back a smoking hole in center of his chest. He got to his feet the force sustaining him, he smiled his body burnt he lifted his hand towards the blade impaled in Geo-Force chest taking hold of the blade with his will he brought it slashing upward splitting a vertical line through Geo-Force, his skull split like a melon falling to two sides.

The sword flicked to the side in a spinning arch slashing across Black Lightning throat before flying into Bane's hand outstretch hand. Black Lightning dropped to his knees his eyes wide with disbelief and fear as his life poured forth in crimson streams. Bane leap through the air bringing the blade down on Metamorpho who turned into gas Bane drew on the force enclosing Metamorpho in a ball compressing it until Metamorpho was squeezed to death forcing the hero to revert to his human form where he banged at the force wall taking as he was crushed. A wing-a-dings slammed into Bane's back the click of the arming device sounded followed by an explosion that incinerated the area.

Nightwing ran towards the destruction on to feel himself lurched from his feet. He was slammed to his back and held there as Bane emerge from the smoke and fire. "Finally I sense it in you the rage the willingness to kill to murder. The pain you feel is true power embrace it and you will know yourself you will know the power of the dark side," Bane said striding forward.

Nightwing tried to struggle the words of this monster was seductive pushing on his psyche. He had felt moments of rage and always he had risen above it as Batman had trained him. When Jason had died he felt the hurt the pain, when Bruce had fallen to Darkseid. His will had almost broken it was fraying at the ends of his self-control now.

Bane Stood over Nightwing his gaze focus on not only the man's outside appearance but the internal struggle. He raised his sword wondering if the flicker of the force he felt in the man would show itself or would it wither and die as he drove the sword into the man's heart. He smiled cruelly for the fear, pain, and anger that surrounded him fueled his power.

Red beams of energy struck at Bane who turned having already sense the aerial assault looked up to see Halo flying above. Indigo light surrounded him pulling off his feet into the air. A blast of yellow light filled the air like a second sun momentarily blinding Bane. He who shielded his eye futilely as he swung lashing out at the woman who dodged him blasting him with another wave of heat beams red light pouring over Bane who crashed into the ground.

Bane snarled breaking the hold of the indigo light even as he reached out with force grabbing Halo wrenching her down instead. Halo broke away from the crushing grip at the last instant. Bane raised his arm the churning power of dark side energy engulfing him as he prepared to unleash his power, but he was stopped his limbs froze in place. He tried to speak, but his mouth would not move, his eyes were force to stare at the woman as the green light of Halo's stasis field engulfed him.

The force holding Nightwing down suddenly vanished Nightwing flipped to his feet, seeing the opportunity Nightwing flung gas pellets at Bane the balls shatter causing the area to be surrounded in smoke as he charged in the force holding him to the ground suddenly

Bane roared shattering the green light, it wither around Bane who lashed out with a storm of lightning to long held in stasis it flared into the sky causing a answering roar of thunder as the skies open up a down pour of rain descending following by a storm of lightning. Halo flitter through the air, but she was not fast enough as lightning struck her briefly illuminating her feature, but she was cast down. She got to her feet somehow pouring all of her power into a concussive force beam that struck Bane in a blast of orange light. Bane was thrown back his body a heap upon the ground. Halo sighed as he body gave way falling in an exhaustion. Nightwing approached Bane taking up the twin sword of Katana's blade even as Bane somehow shook off the blow from Halo regaining his feet if unsteady.

Bane stared at Nightwing his eyes blurry his ears visibly bleeding, blood trickle down his nose the robe that he had been wearing falling away breaking into ash revealing a naked body he stood straight holding the sword before him as Nightwing came forward. Bane dropped into the force using the pain that he felt and turning it into the fuel. He was the first to attack leaping through the air in a single bound bring the blade down in an overhand chop. Nightwing blacked nearly being driven to his knees by the blow, but he pushed it aside parry the second overhand blow following with counter thrust that Bane ignored letting the razor sharp blade cut through the flesh of his shoulder. Energy seemed to pour from Bane's wound as he countered with a crosscut that left a trail of blood across Nightwing's chest.

Nightwing twisted around Bane ignoring the pain as brought his blade down in an over hand chop scoring a vertical gash down Bane's back.

Bane drove his elbow back catching Nightwing in the mouth drawing blood even as he delivered a force fueled back kick to Nightwing's sternum. Nightwing was lifted into the air, but he flipped effortlessly landing on his feet deflecting the thrust Bane aimed at his heart. Battering it down he riposte punching a hole Bane's side the blade was deflected off Bane's ribcage as he turned slightly deliver as slash across Nightwing's thigh.

The two broke apart chests heaving from the exertion, but Nightwing only came forward his stamina seeming limitless as he pushed the offensive in flurry of blows. Bane fell back in a defense form blocking and anticipating, but Nightwing would not be denied as he pushed the sith back using his acrobatics to change the direction of his feints and parry drawing blood in a dozen place leaving Bane marred patchwork of blood until Bane lashed out with force. The force wave threw Nightwing through the air to complete a quadruple somersault to land unharmed on his feet.

Bane dropped to his knees his breathing coming in shorter and shorter breaths. He looked at his hand tremors ran down their length. He looked at Nightwing and saw two then three of them. He shook his head, but the vision would not go away.

Nightwing seeing the confusion on Bane's face attacked his rage feeding him, the anger driving his weapon he slashed at Bane with precise blows scoring hit after hit changing the angle and direction in mid thrust. He knew that the gas bombs had done their work seeping into Bane distorting his mental command of his senses.

Bane felt his heart thump in his chest he could not anticipate the Nightwing's attacks he was bloody and bruise and more disturbing he could tell which one was real it seemed as if all of them were. Bane relinquished himself to the force ignoring the blood spilling from his body until he was able to pinpoint Nightwing he let the two doubles impale him and thrust through Nightwing's chest. He felt a satisfaction that had not come with the other deaths.

Nightwing stumbled back clutching at the wound in his chest. He stared at Bane before falling. Bane threw back his head in a roar of triumph that shook the heavens, the roar was cut off as a blade pierced through his heart. He looked down in disbelief turning his head he looked over his shoulder at Nightwing their eyes meeting he stared back at the form of Nightwing on the ground it shimmered blue before breaking into a millions particle of blue light. Halo landed before him the light seeming to flow back into her the entire spectrum was hers of light shimmering around her form.

Bane laughed as his life began to fade he felt the cold hand of death, there Nekron waited for him he stared into the dead eyes and felt a fear a fear of being enslaved. He shook his head in denial and turned wrenching himself off the blade. He stared at Nightwing then spoke the words he had spoken long ago. His essence left the dying body he had learned it on the planet Prakith from the sith holocron of Darth Andeddu. He entered Nightwing in flash of red and black energy swirling through the young hero who screamed out, "Let me go!" Before collapsing.


	7. Chapter 7

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 7: The Rise of Who!

Luthor watched the body plunged into the pit the boiling liquid seethe and writhe around the black clad form. It seemed as if the pit awakened surging with eagerness to claim the man.

Luthor watched the man known as Sidious whose attention was focus wholly on the spectacle below with rapt attention. Luthor wondered if he could strike down the man, even as the thought flash across his consciousness Darth Sidious turned his eyes piercing Luthor to the core.

Anakin felt his life stirring he had laid dormant for so long the stain of the dark side etched upon his soul. The force that surged through him was like liquid fire burning a path through his limbs he screamed, but nothing emerge the fiery fluid poured into his body awakening old pains. Every wound ever received was reopened and with them came the memories of countless battles, on countless worlds, the hum of the lightsaber blade the sound of blaster bolts sing rebounding off the blade of light the symbol of justice and peace in the galaxy.

He saw the face of a space angel it turned into his mother who smiled down at him with tired sad pain fear eyes he watched her breathe her last. He felt the rage the power of the force flow through him into him as he unleashed the force striking down those who had done it. The images faded and turned into another face the face of the woman who had temporarily tempered his anger "Padme" he whisper in his mind as other memories crowed his mind ones of shame. Fiery pits and the flash of blue light as he faced his mentor his best friend.

He stood arrogant confident in his power, high on death and destruction he had sack the Jedi Temple destroy them. His master had been his last obstacle he had leapt even as his friend beseech him to end it to leave the pain came in searing lines of pain never before or sense had he been so overwhelm not even he had lost his first limb had been as outmatch his limps severed in one sweep.

Anakin retreated from the memories trying to hide, but he couldn't the chased him held him and then they were there those he'd betrayed burning light of brightness. Qui Gon Gin looked down on him his face awash energy, beside him was Yoda who burn light a star in the force, Mace Windu stared at him his eyes judging, Obi Wan Kenobi looked at him they had each in their own way place their faith in him he had failed them all.

"Anakin you once told me you would become the greatest Jedi of them all, I failed you when I died, but I failed you when I saved you and left your mother in slavery. I claimed to be a knight of the republic, a guardian of justice, but what justice was there in taking to fulfill my own stubborn pride. Forgive me Anakin."

Mace Windu spoke next, "I doubted the prophecy from the beginning, I kept you at a distant, I denied you entrance as a Padawan, you were too old and yet you led the republic to war you became a symbol. We had grown complacent. I fell to your blade, but I had already fallen to pride if I struck the Palpatine down I would fallen to the dark side I would have plunged the galaxy into darkness for I would turned the order itself and the dark Jedi would have risen. So prove me wrong Anakin become the chosen one."

Yoda spoke next, "To old I am, look to the past to see the future I should. I failed young Skywalker, told you death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that. Train yourself to let go of everything you to lose. For the fear of lost is a path to the Dark Side. You feared losing your mother, your wife, your position, my council allowed Darth Sidious to mold you to twist you to the dark side. Forgive my council and atone for the sins always in motion the future is."

Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke his words tinge with sadness, "I know why not we have been manifested by the force, but it is true that we failed you. But I won't excuse your actions nor my own Anakin. You are my brother, I love you. You are the chosen one awake and embrace your destiny.

Luthor stared at the Lazarus pit the pool it had calmed it had been days now since the body had been submerged, "Should it take this long," he growled beside Darth Sidious.

"Lord Vader is a being remade by me through the force."

"A son then," Luthor spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the since of your son Luthor, he is a construct of my will a catalyst of the force."

"The force what is this power?"

"The power you wish to wield Luthor, you are sensitive to it, but you are not a true wielder of it."

"But the ring," It allows me to wield this power through my will power."

Darth Sidious looked at Luthor his eyes yellowish orbs of intensity, "Yes a force construct that allows you to focus your greed. Greed is just one aspect of the force Luthor. These rings are an abomination, but useful for the time being."

"Then I can learn to harness this power on my own," Luthor ask his voice betraying hope.

"Perhaps, but there can only be two Sith a master and an apprentice. One to embody the power the other to crave thus Bane decree, thus the Sith have abided by."

"And this thing is your apprentice?"

"Yes my apprentice my servant."

"And what will stop him from crushing the life from you?"

"Why you Luthor," Darth Sidious said revealing the black ring. "Take it Luthor kneel before your master."

Luthor dropped to his knees, "Rise your hand Dark Avarice," Darth Sidious commanded Luthor complies letting the ring be place on his finger. He felt the power run through him as his image changed to black power armor he stands before Dark Sidious who looked him over. "Remember your lesson Dark Avarice."

"As you say master," Luthor answered.

"Good I have a mission for you, Go to Gotham Wayne Manor raze it to the ground destroy everything. There you will find Batman destroy him."

Luthor smiled the black light surrounding him as he flew through the air.

The Titans plane landed on the battlefield Red Robin was the first off running to Nightwing's side he knelt before his childhood idol his brother, he felt tears seeping from under his mask. The other Titans had fanned out giving him this moment with Nightwing alone. He felt a deep anger a burning rage unlike anything he'd experience before even when his parents had been raised from the grave, or when his best friend Conner Kent had fallen, even was his adoptive father been killed at the hands of a mad god. None of it compared to this moment to this man dying. He wondered how Batman had dealt with it, and understood the anger of Jason Todd who had returned from the dead to find his killer alive, but for Red Robin there would be no release no hunting anyone down the rules were changing the culprit was dead at beside Nightwing.

A hand rested on his shoulder Red Robin aka Tim Drake wanted to shrug it away, but he didn't instead he looked into the eyes that shimmer with the lights of the spectrum. "He's alive Red Robin, I've placed him in a stasis field."

Red Robin bowed his head a sense of relief replacing that implacable anger that seem to be rooted inside him. "Then we have to get him to the Cave," Red Robin said standing taking Nightwing into his arms.

Halo turned away looking at the Titans who gathered the Outsider dead one familiar face limped towards her Black Lightening stared at the body of the Arkham killer his eyes blue now the lightening coursing through him seeming to permeate from his pours. The wound on his next had been seared close he looked at Red Robin, "Take him to watchtower it has the best facility, they can teleport you it's faster."

"No," came a voice that made all heads turn the way it came, Batman walked up his presence enough to silence all. He walked towards Red Robin who stood holding Nightwing they stood before each other and then Bat wrapped his cape around Red Robin and Nightwing he looked at the Titans then to Black Lightening and Halo, "Bury your dead," he said as he vanished with Red Robin and Nightwing.

Red Robin looked around the cave the bat family had come he saw Damien Wayne aka Robin standing to the side trying not to cry. Barbra Gordon aka Oracle aka Batgirl sat in her wheelchair. The mask figure of Bat Woman stood off to the side, Alfred was openly weeping, but more shocking than that was the Jason Todd aka Red Hood stood before Batman who had laid Nightwing down.

"Is this enough for you Bruce!" he shouted throwing his at Bruce's feet. "Your prodigal son has fallen the true heir of the mantle is dead." He shouted as if he were wounded more than anyone else. "It's not supposed to be like this, he shouldn't be dead!"

"Jason enough," Batman said quietly pulling his mask off the tears real.

Damien Wayne turned his head away to see his father openly weep made him uncomfortable, and if truth be told he too wanted to weep for the man who had loved him in place of his father when all thought him dead. Damien looked at Timothy Drake the brother that he despised the most the one who had never given up hope of their father being alive. He went to him and without thought after their cruel words Tim drake placed his arm around him holding him close.

Barbara rolled forward between Jason and Bruce, "Enough we are all grieving."

Jason looked at her his eyes hard, "No we need to use the pit it's the only way."

Bruce shook his head in negation, "I destroyed all the pits Jason there are no more."

"You lying bastard," Jason roared throwing a punch knocking Bruce on his back. "Use the pit or so help me I will finally kill you," Jason said his pistol aimed at Bruce's forehead.

"Jason, stop this!" Barbara. "Why do you even care?"

"You don't understand anything none of you do," He was the perfect the brother the one you hated because he was the favorite." Jason said. "All of us here had to live up to his legend. "He was no sidekick he was a part of the dynamic duo. He was Robin the Boy Wonder chosen by Batman himself. Not out of pity like me, not because he felt responsible for a friends daughter, not because a genius discovered his secret, and not because you're his blood because this was his heir his first son and we all stood in his shadow not Batman's but Nightwing's the leader of the Titans the leader of the Justice League. He was the only of us who did not want to be Batman he's the only one who stood as an Equal with our father," Jason said dropping to his knees holding his face in his hands as tears spilled out.

Bruce went to Jason enfolding him his arms, "My son I have made so many mistakes," Bruce said holding the man in his arms.

"How touching," Luthor said sneering. "The whole bat family in place, I'll kill you all," he said his laughter echoing through the cave as raised his hand the ring directed at Batman.

To be continued…

Hey it's been awhile but I love writing this series and so wanted to get back to it. I've been really busy lately with trying to finish writing my first novel, Dark Heaven. I also started a blog for my original stories most prominent Mr. Badass and would love for you guys to check it out please: / I've some trouble with log in information but I will keep writing and I will be reediting and reposting my Fan Fiction on the my site. For those still reading my work I would like to say thank you and hope you enjoy the next chapter. And remember reviews are always nice.


	8. Chapter 8

DC Universe vs Star Wars Universe

Chapter 8: Darth Avarice Attacks!

The attack came swift and fast Batman thrust The Red Hood out of the way yelling out, "Move Jason!" as the hand of Luthor pierced his chest he grunted even as the hand punched through his back his beating heart pulsating before the bat families stunned eyes.

"No!" Red Hood yelled aiming his pistol at Luthor's head.

Red Robin grabbed Red Hood's arm stalling his shot, "You'll hit Batman!" He yelled.

A cry that shook those in cave souls echoed in the chamber as Robin leapt forward two batarangs in his hands. He drove one into Luthor's back, but Luthor turned shrugging off the blow as if it were nothing. He backhanded Robin busting the boy's mouth wide open as he was flung back. Robin righted himself in the air even as Red Hood shrugged off Red Robin's hold unleashing a barrage of bullets striking cleaning, Luthor staggered back for an instant before unleashed a blast of concentrated force at the Red Hood, who dodged the deadly blast shooting and flipping as another and another came his way.

It was Batwoman who caught Batman as he died he eyes closed his words unheard as his life faded away. Luthor laughed turning hold the still beating heart in his hand. Red Robin charged dodging a blast he deliver a thrust with his bow-staff that caught Luthor on the chin. Luthor grabbed the staff pulling robin forward driving his knee into his abdomen. Red Robin folded around that armor knee as Luthor delivered two handed blow to Red Robin's skull driving him to the ground.

Robin attacked a sword in each hand as movement was fluid like water as he struck at Luthor who was pushed back blocking by holding his arms before him exposed face. Robin went low using a sweeping kick to knock Luthor off balance. As he was falling Red Hood landed a drop kick sending Luthor flying off his feet to skid across the bat cave. He landed under the huge Penny that stood in the cave. Luthor looked up to see Alfred looking down at him, with a push that was more heave the penny fell crushing Luthor.

Red Hood grabbed Batman's body from Batwoman, "Move it you useless mute," he raged walking to the edge of the narrow bridge the span the cave.

"What are you doing with my father?" Robin as bringing his blade to bear on Red Hood.

Snarling the Red Hood yelled, "Saving his life! He's my father too."

Red Robin came up beside him Robin, "Do it do it now," he said his voice breaking on each word the tears on his face evident.

"It won't work," Oracle said rolling up in her chair. "Batman is dead, we have been here before the mantle was passed. We will move on that is what he would have wanted."

Red Hood shook his head dropping the body over the cliff Robin jumped forward to reach for his father the but Red Robin grabbed him hold him even as Robin drove an elbow into his mouth.

"What are you doing Jason!" Oracle screamed moving her chair to the edge of the cliff to face Red Hood who through off his hood. "I'm doing what needs to be done, what should have been done long ago. Batman is needed I won't deny that but was afraid of his own power."

"What are you saying Jason, are you going to try to become Batman again?"

"No Barbara there is only Batman or Nightwing the heir must assume the mantle none of us are ready for it," Red Hood said his fist clenched at his side. "I have come to terms with that," he said pushing pass Barbara walking pass the grieving boys to come face to with Batwoman he stared her down and finally she relented. He walked to where Nightwing laid. "Don't say I never did anything for you," He said picking him up. He walked pass Batwoman pass Red Robin and Robin. Oracle reached out grabbing Red Hood's coat.

"You can't do this it's not what he would want," She said pleading.

"I have died and come back and it beats death."

"Please Jason not like this the pit it won't work on Batman he has been in the pit before, and it can be used only once."

Red Hood shrugged, but Red Robin spoke. "It's true and Nightwing used it on the clone of Batman it won't distinguish between a duplicate it won't bring our father back."

The Red Hood looked at Red Robin then at Robin was face was twisted in a range of emotions. He looked at Barbara then laid Nightwing across her lap, "You loved him, you continued to love him but that was his greatest power it was what made him the true successor of Batman, genius we all have you and Tim the most have, killing skills Damien has in spades we've all been trained by the world's greatest assassins, but Dick he is all that Batman could not become. He can embrace love, he has compassion, hope, even his rage is pure, he can inspire fear, yet we don't fear him as every villain and hero alike does Batman. His will is unbreakable so tell me who do we need in the coming days? Who should wear the mantle me a murderer, Damien a trained assassin. Tim a genius who is probably the gravest threat to this world not because he's evil but he feels too much understands people feelings to well, who in a different future will succeed all of us both in creating more death than any villain, based on logic and the pursuit of justice that is rooted in vengeance, or you Barbara a cripple information broker?"

Oracle shook her head in denial of Red Hood words pressing her face against Dick's neck, "What should I do?" She whispered.

An explosion rocked the cave as Luthor rose-up the shards of the Penny crashing everywhere. He turned seeing the gathering he fired a black bolt from the cannon of his power suit that struck the cave floor causing an explosion of stone. Jason looked down at oracle who held Nightwing tightly he whispered an apology as he kicked her sending her rolling back she screamed as the wheelchair slid back teetering on the edge she tried to say something but nothing would come out as implored Red Hood with her eyes to save her. She reached out a trembling hand as the wheelchair fell with her and Nightwing in it.

Jason was thrown back with the second blast rolling to coming up on one knee both pistols aimed at Luthor. He let loose Luthor didn't glance his way as the bullets rebounded off a shield of black energy. Red Hood yelled charging Luthor forcing him to take notice as he fired round after round at point blank rang dipping and dodging Luthor punches, kicks, and energy blast. He flipped and jumped tagging Luthor with bullet after bullet. Luthor caught him with a kick to the gut then grabbed him by his leg flinging him away.

Red Robin jumped into action his bow-staff out striking at Luthor's exposed back. With a backhand blow Luthor sent Red Robin flying before his blow could strike sending him crashing into the case full with weapons that sits in the Bat Cave.

"Is this, the best you have, can none of you rodents face me! I can sense all your emotions and they taste wonderful," Luthor shouted.

Batwoman the most dispassionate of them all appeared from Luthor's blind side driving a fist into his jaw followed by an elbow that continued into an arm grab as she flipped Luthor on to his back. A fist crashed into stone where Luthor head should have been.

Luthor kicked Batwoman in the face getting to his feet even as Robin crashed into him his small frame grabbing hold of his midsection. Robin lifted an arm a blade appearing in his hand he thrust down drawing blood. A hand of black energy grabbed Robin by his neck and with a laugh Luthor shook him with the energy construct before flinging him aside.

Ice Encased Luthor even as Robin crashed into the display case sliding down to lay motionless, Red Robin walked forward the freeze-gun pointed at Luthor making a glacier in the middle of the Bat cave. Turning to Batwoman he smiled as he walked towards the mound of ice.

"That should hold him," Red Robin said placing his hand on the ice looking into Luthor's eyes. Batwoman walked over to where Robin lay lifting him up. Alfred was there a look of concern on his face.

"I misspoke," Red Robin said as the ice cracked, Batwoman turned in time to See Red Robin flung back shards of ice impaling him as he twisted in the air the black cape wrapping around him.

"You can't stop me no one can!" Luthor roared turning to face Batwoman who stood in front of Alfred and Robin protectively. "You sense of accomplishment feeds even when you think you've won your emotions will defeat you in the end."

"Get the boy out of here I will hold Luthor," Batwoman said charging flinging batarangs at Luthor who batted the first one aside then the second the third went high flying into the ceiling.

"Bad aim you got little lady it seems like you only get weaker while I get stronger," Luthor said charging her. The floor exploded under his feet rocking backwards. Luthor cursed then looked up as the ceiling fell crashing down him in hail of stone rain.

"That won't hold him," Red Hood said running up carrying the unconscious form of Red Robin.

"Then we need to contact the justice league," Alfred said. "And get out of here."

Red Hood looked behind him to see the rubble shift Luthor pushed forward his eyes black holes he stalked towards them. Red Hood shifted Red Robin over his shoulder lifting his pistol before him. "Any more tricks up your sleeve Bat Lady?"

"None," she replied looking straight ahead. "The name is Batwoman," she said preparing to face Luthor.

Luthor stared at the woman seeing her emotions in flares of light Batwoman seemed to glow with greenish aura while the Red Hood seemed to stand between two colors that fought each yellow and red. Batwoman attacked the only person not encumbered her moves came quick and precise but Luthor met her move for move the catching her arm and snapping it, then twisting it about her back. She screamed even as Red Hood fired another round. Luthor stepped pass it even as he lifted Batwoman over his head.

Alfred stepped forward holding out a green crystal, "Put her down and I will give you this!" he shouted.

Luthor took note throwing Batwoman aside, "Give it to me," Luthor said his voice on the line borderline between anger, glee, and pain.

Robin came to stand beside Alfred having found a sword somewhere, Even as Red Robin shifted letting Red Hood put him down the three stood before Alfred, "You think we'll let him get close to you," Tim said extending another bow-staff.

Alfred looked from each of these boys he had raised a feeling of pride welling in his chest, "Bruce would be proud of you boys."

Red Hood smiled looking back at Alfred, "If Bruce is our father then you are our grandfather," He said turning to face Luthor who stood watching them his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not that old," Alfred said in mock indignation.

Luthor grunted, "Is this how you want to die as a family huddle together cowering before the terror that is Darth Avarice?"

"You're going to die," Robin said rushing Luthor his face scrunched up in rage after hearing the love in the voice of his two predecessors' Red Robin followed gritting his teeth. Red Hood shrugged as the three closed on Luthor who fought like a wild man throwing blows and taking them with little concern. He struck Robin a blow that should have killed him but his rage was enough to keep him going.

Red Robin almost had his skull almost crush in by Luthor's fist but he gritted his teeth his need to fight beside his brothers undeniable. Red Robin understood the feelings of inadequacy of fear of being loved by the man who was Batman, and meant to repair the bad blood here and now fighting side by side.

Red Hood stood in the midst of moving and fighting his battle prowess enough to sustain him. He was fearless and even Luthor gave pause as Red Hood tossed aside his guns using his fist to pound on the shield that Luthor put up the face of the opposition. His fist bloody the Red Hood did not stop but kept pushing forward no longer dodging letting Robin and Red Robin strike at weak points that opened up as he continued his frontal assault.

Under the constant barrage of fist and feet Luthor channeled the rings power feeling the emotions that each of these heroes felt. He siphoned off that power fueling his own power, "Enough!" Luthor shouted blasting the three in all directions. He stared at Alfred striding up to him. Alfred stood his ground even as Luthor wrapped his hands around his neck. "You will die old man, I will not be defied by one such as you. Once I crush you I will destroy these little flittering birds and then I will crush Superman and the world no the universe will be mine."

"You…will…be stopped," Alfred manage to get out.

"You have hope why is that old man? I ripped your master's heart out!"

Alfred closed his eyes even as he whispered a name, "Die old man," Luthor said a savage grin on his face. "He will not save you not even Superman could."

A hand wrapped around Luthor head one arm under his neck the other on top his head. Luthor eyes widen even as with a wrench the arms about his snapped Luthor's neck the sound of grinding bone eerily loud in the cave echoing off the walls.

Luthor's grip went limp dropping Alfred to his knees where the butler collapsed. Luthor dropped like a sack his body unresponsive even as he looked at the old man before him unable to move to react to the sounds and sights. Luthor didn't even feel the push that sent him toppling sideways to lay upon the cold ground not even the chill that seeped into his limbs.

A pair of emotion eyes stared down at Luthor. He flinched back trying to lift the hand with the black ring on it trying to access the rings power. The man stepped on his wrist bending down to slip the ring from his finger. Luthor looked into the implacable face of his enemy and watched him crush the ring in his hands.

"Superman, there is no need Luthor I will finish this now," Luthor tried to move but couldn't he tried to feed off the man's emotion, but there was none there even as the lingering power of the ring left his body. He trembled feeling fear as he looked beyond the man standing behind him were the sons of Batman.

"It looks like the flittering birds have risen," Alfred said holding his bruised neck.

Luthor stared his eyes widening, "This isn't possible it isn't fair!" he cried. "You promised me power!" he yelled. "I am Darth Avarice I will rule the world everything will be mine."

"Darth Avarice," the man before him said looking at him. "Aw I see the sith have returned, more than two it would seem, that is against the rule. I will end that here and now," He said driving a fist into Luthor head, brain and blood squirted out splattering Alfred who wiped his face of the gore.

"Not exactly Master Bruce's way but it will do Master Dick," Alfred said looking at Nightwing who acknowledge the greeting as he turned to see Barbara floating above the cave the body of Batman in her arms a violet light surrounded her body was encased in her old uniform the bat symbol the light of the ring that glowed on her finger.

Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin stared up at her in awe even as light flashed down through the cave floating in front of each of them.

The ring in front of Damien spoke, "You Damien Wayne are filled with rage you are worthy of the red ring," Damien stared at it looking at Nightwing.

"Take it Damien it is yours by right, emotion is not evil, and both good and evil men feel rage it is one of purest emotion there is," Nightwing said. Damien took it his eyes widening as the power filled him.

Red Hood looked at the ring in front of him he reached out taking it even as the ring spoke, "You Jason Todd inspired great fear you are worthy to wield the yellow light the Sinestro Core choses you," the ring said.

The ring in front of Red Robin spoke then, "You have great compassion Timothy Drake, for those who've harmed you those who have replaced you. Your capacity for compassion is great you are worthy of the Indigo light." Tim look at the ring then at Damien who had raged he understood that rage that pure feeling of violence, but understood what he was seeing as well the star-sapphire that adorned Barbara hand. Taking he let the Indigo ring slip onto his finger.

Batwoman stood looking at the Bat family she stared at each of those with a ring, then stared at the ground where a green ring laid. She picking it up slipping the ring on she saw that no light emanated from the green ring as the others.

Nightwing walked up to her, "You have great will that is why you are Batwoman," he said cupping his hand in hers where the green lantern ring flared to life. "Kate Kane you will his great you have been chosen to join the green lantern corps. Batwoman gasped as the green light of bathed her in an unearthly glow.

Nightwing smiled "That ring has been in Batman's possession for years. The yellow sought him, as did the blue, red, and green. We are the chosen heirs of Batman and we will not let this threat go unpunished, this unseen enemy will have us to contend with now." He said walking to where Barbara had lain Batman down. All those standing behind him watched him expectantly. He looked over his shoulder seeing the looks in their eyes. "No ring for me you five will have to determine what your rings will represent."

It was Barbara who spoke, "Dick ring or no ring it is you who must lead us now," she said walking to him her hand caressing his face. "When I was in the pit the only thing that kept me sane was you holding onto you. I realized then that the love I had for you was enough that I wanted you to live that all my hopes rested on you." Tears were streaming down her face as she revealed these words.

"I can't be Batman," Nightwing said. "To hold the hopes on the shoulders of the world that weight is too much to bear Bruce was stronger than me."

"And yet here we stand again waiting for the you to assume the mantle Dick, will have us break apart as these rings would demand would you have us battle with dueling ideology to live up to the hopes of Batman or will you lead this family?"

Nightwing looked passed Barbara to Jason who nodded his head, to Tim who acknowledge him, and then to Kate, who smiled. He looked at Damien who had moved beside his father's body his eyes running with red tears. "You must assume the mantle, please Dick?" It was the first time he'd heard the begged. Looking at Alfred who nodded his approval he sighed.

"I will assume the mantle Batman must never die he must always remain as the guardian of Gotham as the guardian of earth."

"Richard Grayson the Blue Ring choses you, you inspire hope in all those who you meet, welcome the Blue Lantern Corps." Dick took the ring looking at the others then putting the ring on he looked at his family saying, "The oaths that will bind us is not to these rings or their emotional spectrum, not as lanterns but as humans who possess all emotions. But more importantly as the Heirs of Batman," Nightwing said raising his ring up high.

"In Blackest Night in Brightest day, No Evil Shall Lay Claim to Gotham Streets, Let those who worship evils corrupting light beware our symbol Batman's Dark Light!" As one the six raised their rings up the lights from the rings twisting and combining slamming through the cave into the light where the symbol of Batman lite the night sky for all to see.

Red Hood looked down at his torn clothing he smiled as the yellow light rushed up his body his hood reforming but this time Yellow. In his hands formed to yellow guns, "I could get use to this.

Red Robin smiled even as his clothing changed turning black with the symbol of batman on the left corner of his chest in indigo. "It looks like we'll need to call you the Yellow Hood," he said as his a bow-staff formed in indigo light.

Jason smiled, "I can live with that," he said. "But we'll have to call you the Indigo Robin."

Damien stared at his outfit that now resembled Red Robin's outfit before the indigo color shift to the uniform, "Can I get anything original?" he said aloud even as he clothing shifted to resemble that of Nightwing's with a red robin splayed across his chest and a cape like Batman's down his back, in his hand formed twin short swords of red energy that he whipped about with pleasure.

Barbara smiled her Batgirl uniform forming around her body, "It feels good to be wearing this again."

Batwoman nodded the symbol on her chest turning green she shook her head, "That color won't do on me."

Dick Grayson smiled as he looked at each of his extended family the joy on in voices in their banter. He looked down at his ring then thinking of Batman the man named Bruce Wayne who had changed all their lives he watched as the Bat symbol spread out across his chest fusing with the Nightwing symbol on his chest. A cape that was the mark of Batman spread down his back he shook his head as the cowl formed around his face, "It would seem we have one last thing to do," Nightwing—no Batman said looking at his family. "We must bury our dead," He said pointing to Batman's corpse lifting him in blue light. "And then face out next challenge." The Bat family looked at him expectedly. "The chosen successor of the white light is here and he's about to awaken."

To Be Continued…

So this is the eighth chapter and nothing has been resolved or even started the Bat family have been chosen by all the spectrum of the rings save orange, black, and white. Anakin Skywalker is in a Lazarus Pit. Darth Sidious controls the fortunes of Ra Al Ghul and Lex Luthor. Speaking of Luthor he's dead and so is Batman's. Don't forget about the body transfer that Darth Bane used in final bid for victory against Nightwing. What of Luke Skywalker and the Titans, or Leia and the Amazonians. Not mention where the hell are the Green Lanterns at? Oh and what about the Martian Manhunter what will become of him now that Darth Vader has assume control of his body and all his powers, and what about Anakin Skywalker who is in the Lazarus Pit what will emerge if Vader's conscious is separated standing poised to bring the power of the dark side to bear on all? All good questions not mention what new Star Wars characters will be popping up?

Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews it is gratifying to have even one fan of my work. I will continue writing so long as you continue reading. Please check out my website where I have an original story posted entitled Mr. Badass. And follow me on twitter jesselorien


	9. Chapter 9

DC Universe vs. Star Wars Universe

Chapter 9: Darth & Death a Deadly Combination.

Darth Sidious looked up at the sky the as the ship landed he had already since the awakening of the force constructs he tracked their path to the location where he'd sent Darth Avarice, he felt the life leech from the man named Luthor. "You have failed me Dark Avarice," he said. But he had felt another presence in Luthor's place he did not yet know who that was, but whoever it was will was stronger than death, and meant he would have to be eliminated.

The ship settled on the ground outside the cave mouth Darth Sidious watched as hatch opened he turned his back a sign of contempt and superiority showing he had no fear of being struck down from behind. He shook his head sadly at being stuck on this low tech world. He said turning away from the pit he looked out over the pit as a man in a multicolor masked, and blue and gold scaled armor walked to up stood before him.

"The Lazarus pit," The man said seemingly familiar with the boiling caldron.

"Death Stroke, you have come highly recommended," Sidious said his gravelly voice.

"Yes well I'm the best there is at what I do."

"That is well the job I have is something that only someone of extreme skill can do," Darth Sidious said stoking Death Stroke's emotion.

"I'm listening," Death Stroke replied.

"Excellent you will lead my clone army," Darth Sidious said a smile on his face all the more chilling for the hood the obscured the rest of his features.

"An army of clones is cannon folder for me," Death Stroke said proudly. "If you had a hundred, a thousand, even a million it would not be worth one of me."

"Funny you should mention that because I will have far more than a hundred clones of you Death Stroke and you will lead them at the head my army."

"There is only one Death Stroke!"

"But there will be millions when I am through with you," Darth Sidious laughed feeding the anger bridling inside Death Stroke.

"I won't allow I will destroy each one of those abominations

Death rolled his shoulder drawing his sword the blade whipped down faster than the eye could see. Darth Sidious parried the blow the red glow of his lightsaber blade flashing into life with distinctive hum. Death Stroke continued his assault but Darth Sidious could read every move seven steps ahead and that was on when he severed Death Stroke's hand. Sword and hand fell to the ground, Death Stroke down at his sizzling hand. He reached for his pistol but Darth Sidious was done with playing with his left hand unleashed a barrage of lightning blast striking Death Stroke squarely in the chest.

Death Stroke hit the ground hard, but he'd faced lightning users before his suit was design to stand against all forms of direct assault something he and Bat family had in common. He stood shaking his head then with a steady aimed his pistol at Sidious' head, "My turn," he said firing the automatic weapon.

Darth Sidious deflected the bullets with ease moving steady forward before leaping the distance bringing his crimson blade down in an overhead chop. Death Stroke rolled away from the crimson blade only to find his motion stopped, "You should have accepted by offer but all I need is the hand it will be enough to duplicate," Darth Sidious boasted closing his extended hand.

Death stroke gasped trying to fight his way out of the stasis field he was caught in even as his throat was crushed under the unseen pressure. He tried to speak but it was too late as he fell forward. Finally he used his tongue to trigger a device mounted to the back of his teeth. An electrical surge flowed outward from his suit freeing him momentarily from the stasis field. In that moment threw three grenades towards Darth Sidious who used the force to deflect them, they exploded all around him filling the air with shrapnel and smoke.

Death Stroke charged in pulling out a foot and a half serrated dagger he went low thrust for Darth Sidious midsection as he was about to close he was thrown off his feet a force unlike Sidious yet similar threw him through the air he could hear Darth Sidious laughter as he landed hard.

Death Stroke tore off his mask blood leaked from his forehead his eyes were blurry and wet with tears, he got to his feet as a figure floated above the boiling pit where Sidious stood with his back to it, "Welcome back Lord Vader," Darth Sidious intoned with glee.

Anakin looked at Palpatine then to the man on getting to his feet, he paused he was not Vader by Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight defender of the Republic he looked down at his hands paler then the rest of his flesh then down at his legs. He felt a tremor run through his limbs the feel of the lightsaber blade passing through them. His body burning as his best friend and mentor shed tears of anguish at his fall.

"Palpatine," Anakin said his voice hard.

Darth Sidious turned seeing something different in this man who looked in his mid-thirties though he was closer to fifty standard years.

"Lord Vader," he said uncertainty entering his voice. "You forget the dynamic of this relationship."

Anakin smiled looking from the man to Sidious, "No I remember well you took everything I loved and twisted it to the dark side. You used a tool a weapon while you ruled the galaxy. You pitted me against my children and my friends my brother and sisters. I committed acts that can never be forgiven, but I will find my redemption," Anakin said reaching out with the force snatching the lightsaber from Darth Sidious hand. He activated the blade the red light seeming too surrounded by a white light. "Come Palpatine let us finish where we left off before my fall, you were telling my about Darth Plaugeis the Wise," Anakin said walking towards Darth Sidious the lightsaber held casually at his side. "What was it he had the power to stop people from dying but couldn't save his self."

Darth Sidious snarled, "Nooo! Noooo!, Skywalker you will serve or die!" He shouted another lightsaber dropping from his sleeve into his hand as he blasted bolts of lightning at Anakin who raised his lightsaber catching the lightning on the crimson blade. Sweeping the lightsaber towards the ground he let the force lightning be directed to the earth where it blacken the ground before fizzling out.

Darth Sidious closed the distance his saber flicking and weaving for Anakin head, but Anakin was a master of all the sword styles he deflected on thrust parry a counter and then followed with his own counter. They dance back and forth the blades flashing like streaks of fires in the night sky.

Death Stroke watched his dagger still gripping in his left hand he watched the blurring forms a feeling of envy and wonder as the two men sped up to a point where his vision could not keep up. He concentrated trying to drown out all other distractions as he watch the tow battle flipping and clashing in midair before landing and striking again at each other.

Anakin broke apart from the locked blades delivering a kick to Sidious' midsection enhanced by the force sending the Sith Lord flying back.

Sidious flipped in midair sending force lightning streaking down in rain of plasma bolts streaking down. Anakin leaped back dodging the bolts and catching on his blade. Sidious reached out along that path of force lightning pulling himself towards Anakin who dipped his blade to deflect the burning tip of the blade, but too late as he the blade slid into his shoulder. His arm went numb the lightsaber falling from his grip as Sidious momentum sent him to the ground. He stood over Anakin lightsaber still impaled in his former apprentice.

"I can sense you fear, embrace let it fuel you rage give into the dark-side," Darth Sidious commanded with all the power of the dark-side of the force. Anakin screamed his eyes flashing yellow sith-like. Darth Sidious turned in time to dodge the thrust aimed for a. up-thrust into his heart he shifted quicker than thought pulling the lightsaber from Anakin meeting the blade of Death Stroke the lightsaber cut through it nearly taking Death Stroke's head. But Death Stroke through his upper body back the burning blade of concentrated fire sweeping over him the humming crackling sound filling his skull becoming the center of his world.

Anakin took that moment to gather his strength and with all his will he launched a force push that lifted Darth Sidious off his feet flying sending from the cave to slide through the dirt and gravel. Death Stroke looked at Anakin his eyes going from him to the lightsaber on the ground. With a leap death Stroke grabbed for it but it shot into Anakin outstretch hand the blade casting the dark cavern in a faint glow.

"A life for a life, come with me we need to regroup," Anakin said.

Death Stroke shook his head turning towards the cave mouth, "I'm not afraid of anyone I'm the greatest assassin walking the earth."

"He's not from earth he's from a galaxy far far away, and his name is Darth Sidious Lord of Sith and Ruler of the Empire," Anakin said once more on staring at Death Stroke.

Death sneered, "Titles mean nothing to me he said walking towards where his land laid. The sword still gripped in it. "I will show you that no one underestimates Death Stroke."

Anakin shook his head sadly turning away from Death Stroke looking over the pit that had brought him back to life. The with running start he leap the pit that was more chasm then hole in the ground he landed on far side in time to see the red blade of Sidious' lightsaber sweep through the cavern mouth.

"Watch out!" Anakin yelled.

Stood outside the cave mouth he could sense the presence heading towards and knew it was not his apprentice he had hope that Skywalker had kept his impulsiveness but it seemed he'd become prudent since last they face each other. With a shrug he flung his lightsaber at emerging Death Stroke its spinning whirling blade slashed through his midsection. Death Stroke looked down even as the voice of Anakin reached him. He looked down in shock his one good eyes staring at Sidious in horror even as the lightsaber made a second pass taking his head. Sidious held his hands out catching the lightsaber deactivating it even as he reached out through the force grabbing Death Stroke's severed hand and head.

Turning away from the cave with the body parts in either hand he walked to the ship the assassin had come in. Sidious he lifted the head to the ritana scanner then placed the hand on the scanner. The door opened Sidious enter taking a seat at the control. Looking at the severed head that still blinked he used the force to preserve the brain functions, "Let's make a deal when I clone I will give you a new body and you authorize your ship to leave.

"Fine," the head of Death said.

"Fine master," Darth Sidious said a smile on his face.

Death Stroke closed his eyes then said, "Yes Master."

Luke Skywalker screamed his heart beating his memories were now just faint echoes in his mind he should have been on Tatoonie but he wasn't instead he found himself in a city with strangely dress teenagers calling themselves Titans. He looked at his hands his most memories suggested he could use the powers of the fable Jedi Order that had fallen in the Clone Wars, but he knew nothing else about those times only that the Emperor had unleashed a powerful enforcer upon the galaxy in Darth Vader.

Even as he thought the name he felt the chill of the dark side seep into him. He curled into a ball rocking back and forth as the feelings of hatred and burning rage seemed to assail him, then he felt another presence one more comforting and a voice spoke in his head, "Seek out Obi Wan Kenobi."

Luke looked nodded his head trusting in his instincts and what he knew of the force, "I wonder if the voice means Old Ben?" he asked as he blasted the door off the holding cell.

"Go to the Dagobah System." The words whisper in his head even as alarms scream throughout the Titans Tower.

To Be Continued…

We're getting there I would say but who would have thought that it would take so much to tell this story. I mean it's only two beloved universes clashing at a fundamental level. I should be glad I didn't add marvel to this little romp.

Now that Luke is finally on the move and Anakin Skywalker is back it is up you to decide what should come next or is it obvious that a certain Dark Lord as yet to make a play. So what should happen next I would love to hear your suggestions and your review/thoughts on the story thus far?

If you haven't checked out my blog please do , follow me on twitter if you want jesselorien.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
